Uchiha's Holidays Story
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Ini adalah cerita tentang liburan keluarga Uchiha saat lebaran yang mungkin cukup unik dan aneh. "Aku ga akan mau mandi!"/"Cari aja sinyal di atas pohon kelapa!"/"A-aku masih mau sekolah!"/ Check it out, readers!


Hai, namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku adalah anak terakhir dari Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Aku mempunyai dua orang Onii-san, Obito Uchiha dan Itachi Uchiha. Aku beragama Islam. Dan pastinya aku baru saja selesai merayakan Idul Fitri saat liburan kemarin. Dua tahun sekali, aku selalu pulang ke kampung halaman di Kiri Gakure, rumah dari Obaa-san dan Ojii-sanku yang dari Otou-san ku. Bagaimana dengan Obaa-san dan Ojii-san yang dari Okaa-san ku? Oh, mereka itu sudah meninggal saat aku masih duduk di bangku SMP kelas satu dan rumah mereka berada di Suna Gakure, tapi kini rumah itu sudah dijual. Ya, permasalahan utama keluargaku saat ingin pulang kampung atau mudik adalah kendaraan. Keluargaku hanya memiliki satu motor dan tak memiliki mobil. Kalian semua pasti bertanya dimana keluarga Uchiha yang tajir itu? Yang punya banyak motor dan mobil? Baiklah semua akan ku jelaskan. Semua dijual. DI JUAL. Untuk apa? Pastinya untuk keperluan kuliah kedua Onii-san ku itu dan juga untuk keperluan ku sekolah. Ya sudah, langsung saja kita mulai cerita tentang liburanku selama di kampung. Ok?

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha's Holidays Story<strong>

**Desclaimer:** Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto, Uchiha's Holiday Story it's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** K

**Genre: **Family and General. (kalau ada yang tahu genre yang pas apa, kasih tahu lewat review atau PM, ok?)

**Warning:** OOC tingkat akut, AU, aneh, gaje, seenaknya bikin dengan bahasa yang rada berantakan juga, dan campur aduk lainnya. Jika suka, bilang lewat review. Jika tidak suka, mari mengheningkan cipta denganku. *di lempar readers*

**Summary:** Ini adalah cerita tentang liburan keluarga Uchiha saat lebaran yang mungkin cukup unik dan aneh. "Aku ga akan mau mandi!"/"Cari aja sinyal di atas pohon kelapa!"/"A-aku masih mau sekolah!"/ Check it out, readers!

* * *

><p><strong>_Prolog_<strong>

Semua dimulai saat tanggal 26 Agustus 2011 kemarin. Seperti yang sudah ku bilang, dua tahun sekali kita mudik. Dan tahun ini adalah tahun di mana kita harus mudik. Tapi, tak ada satupun dari kami yang sudah atau sedang mengemasi baju-baju. Semua terlihat sangat santai, padahal mungkin jika kami terlambat satu hari saja, maka kami akan terjebak macet yang sangat lama dan bisa menghabiskan waktu 12 jam di perjalanan.

"Jadi, kita ga mudik?" aku membuka suara sambil memutar-mutar hp Samsung Corby Touchscreen ku. Okaa-san menengok, begitu juga dengan Itachi yang sedang asik OL di netbook yang berwarna biru dengan tulisan Acer Aspire One Happy di depannya yang sebenarnya adalah milikku itu.

"Kita jadi mudik kok," kata Itachi sambil kembali menatap layar netbook. Aku kini mengalihkan pandanganku ke Okaa-san. Okaa-san tersenyum.

"Kita berangkat hari Minggu," seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Okaa-san menjawab seperti itu. Aku mengangguk kecil dan kembali memainkan hp ku.

"Tapi kamu berangkat besok bareng Otou-san naik motor!" lanjut Okaa-san yang langsung membuatku kembali melihatnya dengan tatapan yang cukup kaget.

"Aku yang bareng Otou-san naik motor?" aku kembali mengulang kata-kata Okaa-san dengan penekanan pada kata 'motor'. Okaa-san mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Sas, kalau kamu ikut naik bis yang ada ongkosnya nambah," kata Itachi yang kini terlihat sedang mematikan netbook. Aku menatap Itachi tajam.

"Kamu berangkat setelah sahur, sekarang Kaa-san siapin baju kamu dulu ya!" kata Okaa-san sebelum ia pergi ke kamar. Aku hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya.

"Ta-tapi aku kan selalu tidur kalau naik motor, nanti tiba-tiba aku tertidur dan jatuh ke jurang gimana?" ok, aku mulai panik sekarang.

"Lebay! Kamu kan kalau ke sekolah juga tidur mulu pas di motor dan ga pernah jatuh sama sekali, masa iya tiba-tiba kamu jatuh ke jurang?" Itachi sepertinya sangat ingin ku telan bundar-bundar saat ini. Aku terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang cukup mematikan, sayangnya ia sama sekali tak terpengaruh.

"Assalamu'alaikum…" sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal terdengar cukup keras. Aku dan Itachi langsung menengok.

Brak!

Sebuah kebiasaan yang buruk yang selalu di lakukan Obito saat ia pulang dari kantornya, membuka pintu dengan keras dan melempar barang-barangnya ke segala arah dan langsung tidur di kasur yang ada. Oh iya, satu hal lagi yang harus aku kasih tahu, di ruang keluarga ada kasur untuk kami tidur-tiduran sambil menonton TV, bahkan kadang aku suka tidur di sini bersama dengan Otou-san jika di kamar terasa sangat panas. Apalagi saat kebiasaan Obito yang selalu memelukku saat sedang tidur terjadi. Pasti aku yang akan di peluknya, bukan Itachi. Karena Itachi tidur di dekat tembok, aku di tengah dan Obito di pinggir. Jadi, jika kadang Obito mengigau dan tiba-tiba ia menonjok orang-itu adalah kebiasaan buruknya yang lain saat ia tidur-maka akulah yang akan terkena tonjokannya. Ok, sampai di sini dulu cerita tentang kebiasaan buruk Obito saat tidur, sekarang kita kembali ke cerita awal.

"Okaa-san, berangkatnya pas Obito pulang kuliah ya~" teriak Obito sambil tengkurap di kasur. Ya, Obito kerja sambil kuliah. Ia mengambil jurusan Management di International Suna Institute. Setahuku sih itu nama kampusnya. Dari namanya saja sudah ketahuan jika ia kuliah di Suna Gakure. Jadi, senin sampai jum'at ia bekerja di suatu perusahaan lising motor bernama Suna Auto Finance-pastinya itu di Suna juga-dan saat sabtu dan minggu, ia kuliah deh.

Okaa-san keluar dari kamar dengan membawa tas ransel yang selalu kubawa kesekolah itu. Tas berwarna abu-abu dengan tulisan Reebok di bagian kiri bawah yang berwarna kuning.

"Iya, nanti di tunggu sampai jam 2 biar ga terlalu macet," kata Okaa-san sambil meletakkan tas itu di hadapanku. Aku terdiam dan menarik tas itu. Aku membukanya dan melihat isinya.

"Banyak amat! Bawa apa aja?" aku masih terus melihat tasku yang sepertinya kelebihan muatan karena tas itu terlihat menggemuk.

"Ya bawa baju-baju kamu, kita kan 5 hari di sana," kata Okaa-san sambil mengganti channel TV. Tiba-tiba Obito terbangun dari posisinya dan melihat suatu benda asing yang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Ih~ punya siapa ini?" teriaknya sambil memengang sebuah sepatu putih dengan alas dan garis-garis di pinggirnya yang berwarna biru dan bertuliskan League di belakangnya.

"Punyaku, kenapa?" aku mengambil sebelah sepatu itu dan ikut melihatnya. Obito terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dan pandangannya terpaku ke sebuah tas ransel berwarna hijau lumut. Ia mengambil tas itu.

"Ini juga punya siapa?" kata Obito lagi sambil mengangkat tas itu.

"Punyaku! Bagus kan?" kali ini giliran Itachi yang menjawab sambil mengambil tas itu. Obito menggembungkan pipinya.

"Okaa-san, Obito juga mau di beliin sesuatu sama Kaa-san! Apa aja juga Obito terima deh!" kata Obito layaknya anak kecil.

"Kamu kan udah kerja, Obito! Masa iya masih mau dibeliin?" Kaa-san tak melepaskan pandangannya dari TV.

"Curaaaannnggg~" teriak Obito benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Assalamu'alaikum…" suara seseorang yang cukup berat membuat aku dan yang lainnya menengok. Ya, dia adalah super hero kita yang tak lain adalah Otou-san ku, Fugaku Uchiha yang baru saja pulang tarawih. Obito langsung menghentikan adegan merengeknya karena takut kena marah dari Otou-san.

"Besok siapa yang berangkat naik motor?" kata Otou-san sambil melihat semuanya satu persatu dan tanpa di komando, mereka semua kompak menunjukku.

"Sasuke ga pernah bilang mau naik motor!" aku berusaha membela diri.

"Kaa-san kasih 100 ribu mau ga?" Okaa-san mengeluarkan uang 50 ribuan dua lembar. Aku dengan cepat langsung mengangguk. Dasar mata duitan! Hehehe…

"Ya udah, jangan sampe tidur di motor ya!" kata Otou-san sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum senang karena mendapatkan uang 100 ribu.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Dan tibalah saat dimana aku akan berangkat mudik! Inget masih akan!

Aku melihat jam yang ada di dinding 04:00. Satu jam lagi aku akan berangkat. Apa aku bisa ga tidur sepanjang perjalanan? Dari Konoha ke Suna aja yang memakan waktu 1 jam aku selalu ngorok, apa lagi ke Kiri yang makan waktu 12 jam? Argh~ aku bisa gila!

"Sasuke, cepetan dong makannya!" kata Okaa-san sambil berusaha menyuapiku yang dari tadi terbengong. Ok, aku mengaku kalau aku masih disuapin. Mau tau alasannya kenapa? Karena kalau aku makan sendiri bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dan itu selalu bikin Okaa-san gondok tingkat dewa! Maka dari itu aku selalu di suapin. Ssstt… ini rahasia antara aku, kalian dan author aja yah!

Setelah selesai makan, aku bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Jujur aja, ini sama aja kaya aku sekolah. Aku bangun jam 03:45, mandi, makan, dll. 05:00 aku berangkat menuju 37 High School Suna. Zzz… teman-temanku bahkan pada masih terbang di alam mimpi pada jam segitu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sudah siap untuk mudik. Mudik yuk kita pergi mudik, punya Indosat! Lho? Kenapa saya jadi iklan? Baik, aku memakai T-Shirt berwarna abu-abu dan celana jins panjang juga memakai sepatu baru ku! Ahiy… oh iya, tidak lupa memakai jam tangan sportku dengan warna biru dan juga jaketku yang kegedean ukuran XL yang bahkan muat sama Otou-san. Yah, lumayan lah biar ga kedinginan.

"Oi, pake slayer gih biar ga item!" Itachi berteriak sambil melempar sebuah slayer berwarna merah ke wajahku. Slayer dengan tulisan LDKS 37 High School Suna. Ya kalian benar, itu adalah slayer tanda peserta LDKS sekolahku.

"Okaa-san iketin dong!" jujur lagi yah, kalau aku yang mengikat sendiri slayer itu, pasti langsung melorot. Bahkan tadi aku sudah mencobanya dan benar saja langsung melorot. Okaa-san dengan cepat mengikat slayer itu cukup kencang dan tidak melorot. Okaa-san emang wonder emak dah! Setelah memakai slayer, aku memakai helm berwarna biru dengan tulisan Dragon di kanan kirinya dan tulisan SNK (Standar Nasional Konoha) di belakangnya.

Otou-san mengeluarkan motor diikuti olehku di belakangnya dan juga Okaa-san. Itachi dan Obito hanya keluar sampai di teras. Aku menaiki motor dan Okaa-san memberikan tas ranselku yang langsung ku letakkan di tengah. Aku mencium tangan Okaa-san, setelah itu Otou-san menyalakan mesin motor dan menjalankannya dengan cukup cepat.

"Assalamu'alaikum~" teriakku sebelum semakin menjauh. Yah, inilah dia! Perjalanan menuju Kiri dengan menaiki motor baru saja dimulai!

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

><p>Wooow~ OOC sekali semua yang ada di sini! Baiklah, ini baru prolog lho! Jangan lupa review ya, review kalian berharga banget lho untukku! Jaa~ sampai ketemu di chap depan!<p> 


End file.
